Coeur à nouveau
by SaphirActar
Summary: Elle était une princesse de coeur, tandis que sa poitrine à lui demeurait désespérément vide. Vraiment ? Zexelle (Zexion x Belle).


**Hello, hello ! D'habitude, je n'écris rien de particulier pour la Saint Valentin mais cette année, j'ai été inspirée par Zexion et Belle donc je me suis dit que c'était la bonne occasion ! Voici donc un petit Zexelle, probablement OOC mais j'espère que ça pourra vous plaire quand même ! Il fait suite à "Pointillés", le prompt numéro 15 de mon calendrier de l'avent KH et "I hate everything about you", la songfic numéro 7 de Mélodies de la Lumière et des ténèbres (dans cet ordre). Je pense que c'est compréhensible sans mais si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous savez où chercher !**

 **Je vous laisse donc ça ici ! Le prochain projet KH (prévu en tout cas, mais sait-on jamais, un challenge sauvage pourrait surgir !) est une fanfiction sur KHUX qui est encore totalement à l'état de concept donc ça n'arrivera probablement pas tout de suite, surtout que j'attends certaines infos du jeu avant d'avancer. Wait and see donc ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! *s'en va gambader dans une prairie en fleurs***

* * *

« - Alors c'est toi qui l'a laissé s'évader ?

\- Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Zexion. Belle ne s'est pas envolée toute seule.

\- Peut-être que c'est son mari qui l'a délivré, Axel ?

\- Et peut-être que c'est toi.

\- Si tu sembles si motivé à m'accuser, pourquoi ne vas tu pas directement voir Xemnas ? Ou bien à Saïx ? Vous vous entendez bien non ?

\- Parce que... Hum, c'est juste que tu étais vraiment proche d'elle alors je me demandais. Et... Non, je ne crois pas que je m'entende encore bien avec Saïx. »

Quand le rouquin repartit, Zexion eut un moment de doute. Axel ne s'entendait plus avec Saïx ? Vraiment ? Pourtant avant ils étaient toujours ensemble, le numéro huit travaillait même pour le sept. Et maintenant... Peut-être que cette information avait de l'importance ?

Pour le moment, Zexion n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Belle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à quitter Illusiopolis. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. On lui aurait pris son coeur sinon, et cela, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Belle... Et si tu avais raison ? Et si les similis étaient capables d'avoir des sentiments ? »

Si tout ce qu'on leur avait dit était un mensonge, quel était le but de l'Organisation XIII alors ? La question le troublait fortement. Zexion aurait voulu y penser mais la princesse de coeur occupait toutes ses pensées. Il entendait encore ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Parce que tu n'as jamais levé la main sur moi. »

Le numéro six était une personne calme. Pourtant, entendre à nouveau cette phrase lui donnait des pulsions violentes. La Bête avait osé faire du mal à Belle et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Où était-elle allée ? La question l'inquiétait maintenant mais il n'avait plus tellement le temps de s'en faire, puisqu'une mission de grande importance l'attendait.

« Nous allons nous rendre au Manoir Oblivion. Une mission nous y attend. »

Vexen n'avait pas pris le temps de lui en dire plus, très occupé lui-même avec ce Manoir dans lequel il allait souvent. Zexion savait vaguement qu'il y faisait des expériences très sombres sur le coeur. Le numéro XIV de l'Organisation venait de là-bas, même si personne ne le disait à voix haute. Une pauvre marionnette sans but. Mais les autres membres valaient-ils vraiment mieux, simples vassaux sans coeur ? Zexion n'avait pas la réponse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mordu de lecture avait été choisi pour accomplir cette mission aussi, en rapport avec le porteur de la keyblade, Sora. Cela ne l'enchantait pas spécialement mais il se montrait curieux de rencontrer cet être, vivant en même temps que son simili Roxas. Une première peut-être pour le monde. Zexion n'avait donc pas le temps de penser à Belle, il avait beaucoup d'affaires à préparer ou des tâches à planifier. Pourtant, elle occupait son esprit bien plus que de raison et il commençait à se poser des questions.

« Est-ce que les similis n'ont vraiment pas d'émotions ? Les émotions passent-elles forcément par le coeur ? Ou est-il possible que nous regagnions ces mêmes émotions ? »

Il avait lui-même beaucoup d'expériences à tester dans ce Manoir Oblivion, beaucoup de théories dont il ne parlerait pas forcément aux autres. Cependant, pour ne pas paraitre louche, une de ces expériences était connue de tous. Encore à l'état de recherche, même Vexen la trouvait prometteuse et Xemnas s'y était intéressé. Elle se nommait Néo.

Quand il partit pour le Manoir, en compagnie de Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus et Axel, il ne cessa de penser à Belle et à ses yeux qui s'illuminaient à la vue d'un ouvrage. Cela réchauffa son coeur. Quelle douce ironie qu'il n'en possède pas.

« - Avec ça, tu pourras devenir une personne à part entière. Tu ne seras plus la copie de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu seras toi-même.

\- Axel ! Qu'est ce que tu lui racontes ? demanda péniblement Zexion, affaibli par son combat contre Riku et se retrouvant acculé, face au numéro huit et à Néo, la réplique.

\- C'est aussi bien que n'importe quoi d'autre pour commencer, continua le rouquin en l'ignorant, ayant l'attention totale de Néo.

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? s'emporta le numéro six, mais Néo l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

\- Je suis désolé Zexion, souffla Axel avec un sourire sadique, mais il semblerait que ce soit ton tour. Saïx m'a donné une mission après tout. »

Alors que l'air lui manquait, Zexion songea que c'était bien ironique.

« - Tu... tu ne t'entends plus avec Saïx mais tu accomplis quand même tout le sale boulot pour lui... Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu... Urgh...

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua froidement Axel. Et maintenant Néo... »

La réplique de Riku le pressa un peu plus contre le mur puis s'écarta. Zexion perdit connaissance à ce moment là, emportant avec lui des images des jours sombres au Manoir et aussi d'autres, plus joyeuses, plus anciennes. Néo regardait le simili au sol avec froideur et aucune émotion. Plein de questions, il se tourna vers Axel, pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire.

« - Et maintenant ?

\- Si tu l'absorbes, tu gagneras une certaine force et tu deviendras une personne entière. C'est la théorie. Pour savoir si ça marche, il faut essayer sans doute.

\- Très bien. Allons-y.

\- ATTENDEZ ! »

Elle surgit de nulle part et se plaça naturellement entre Néo et Zexion. Axel la regarda, sans comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était impossible, inconcevable. Et pourtant, elle était bien là, en chair et en os. Son coeur rayonnait. Néo était déconcerté par l'arrivée de cette personne. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de Belle, une princesse de coeur.

« - S'il vous plait, ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda calmement Axel.

\- S'il vous plait. Il... Il ne mérite pas ça. Il est... Il est important pour moi. »

Les souvenirs de Lea ressurgirent en Axel et il se demanda pourquoi à cet instant précis, il revoyait Isa. C'était fou comme Saïx ne lui ressemblait en rien, et, pourtant, comme il continuait à faire semblant que ces deux personnes étaient exactement les mêmes. Toute la détermination dans le regard de Belle le toucha, lui qui n'avait pas de coeur.

« - Et là ? s'enquit Néo. Je me débarrasse d'elle aussi ?

\- Non. Non, il y a un petit changement de plan. »

Quand il vit Belle s'agenouiller auprès de Zexion et vérifier son état, il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Quelle tristesse qu'il n'en ait pas.

Quand Zexion se réveilla, il trouva étrange que le Manoir ait disparu autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre toute simple, sur un lit très confortable. Les rayons du soleil passaient par la fenêtre et venaient le réchauffer doucement. C'était un rêve bien agréable.

« Mais est-ce vraiment un rêve ? »

Où était Axel ? Où était Néo ? Où était-il lui-même ? Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Le Manoir avait la fâcheuse manie de voler les souvenirs des gens et même si en théorie cela ne le concernait pas, il se demandait s'il ne venait pas d'en être victime.

« Oh merci, tu es réveillé ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La porte s'ouvrait encore que déjà, quelqu'un le serrait contre lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'être aussi tactile, surtout avec des inconnus. Quand il découvrit qui était la personne, sa respiration se coupa et son esprit, à défaut de son coeur, fit un bond.

C'était Belle.

C'était la princesse qu'il avait aidée à s'échapper, celle qui aimait tellement la lecture, celle qui repoussait les limites de ce qu'elle connaissait en questionnant sans cesse ce qu'on lui apprenait.

C'était Belle.

Comme par réflexe, ses bras entourèrent à leur tour le corps de la jeune femme et il la serra aussi contre lui. Ce contact était étrangement rassurant.

Après un long moment, la jeune femme le relâcha et lui laissa le temps de respirer. Elle resta néanmoins proche de lui, une main sur son épaule. Il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais il ne comprenait absolument rien. Zexion avait besoin que le monde ait du sens.

« - Belle, qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas tout mais l'autre homme, Axel, m'a...

\- Tu as vu Axel ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Quoi ? Non, il ne m'a rien fait mais il m'a expliqué un peu la situation et je peux essayer de te la résumer avec le peu que je sais.

\- Je veux bien. J'étais sur le point de mourir au Manoir et je me retrouve avec toi. J'aimerais comprendre. Il manque des liens.

\- J'imagine et je vais tenter de reconstituer l'histoire. »

Cela lui prit du temps mais Belle fit de son mieux pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait raté.

« - Donc Axel et Néo m'ont épargné grâce à toi alors.

\- Oui, on peut voir cela ainsi j'imagine.

\- Mais cela n'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvée dans le Manoir. Tu n'étais pas retournée auprès de la Bête ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble désormais.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai... J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses, je l'ai donc quitté et je suis retournée vivre dans le petit village de mon père, où nous sommes.

\- Là où on s'est rencontré. Mais pour le Manoir...

\- C'est un peu étrange. J'étais chez moi et soudain je t'ai entendu.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui, cela résonnait dans mon coeur. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'aide. Et il y a ce... Ce portail qui s'est ouvert devant moi alors je suis entrée dedans.

\- Tu as emprunté un couloir obscur ? Mais tu aurais pu rester coincé dans les ténèbres ! C'était bien trop dangereux, Belle !

\- Peut-être mais je n'allais pas tourner le dos à ton appel... Et quand je suis arrivée, je ne sais pas ce qu'Axel et l'autre allaient te faire mais... Je ne le voulais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie pour moi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que tu es important à mes yeux. »

Le silence se fit entre eux et Belle regarda la fenêtre, n'osant plus parler. Zexion ne savait pas trop où il en était. Est-ce que cela faisait parti des pouvoirs des princesses de coeur d'entendre les voix à distance ? Grande question dont il n'aurait probablement pas la réponse.

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, finit-il par dire. Même si je ne sais pas exprimer la gratitude, tu sais parce que les similis n'ont...

\- Les similis n'ont pas de coeur, tu me l'as assez répété. Pourtant, ce merci était amplement suffisant. Je suis certaine que tu peux apprendre à avoir des sentiments à nouveau.

\- Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et il ne dévia pas, repoussant même un peu sa mèche pour la voir mieux. Belle portait bien son nom, il le voyait très bien. Sans aucune explication, leurs mains se rejoignirent. Celles de la jeune femme étaient si chaudes et les siennes si froides en comparaison. Zexion avait l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à dire, pour une fois.

« - Tu m'as dit que je t'avais blessé, commença Belle. Tu sais quand tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir. Que je t'avais fait du mal. Que voulais-tu dire ?

\- Tu as créé quelque chose en moi que je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant, en relisant le livre la Rivière Enchanté, c'était clair. J'avais oublié ce que c'était, si je l'ai jamais connu.

\- L'amour n'est pas une ligne droite mais plutôt des pointillés ?

\- Exactement. Tu as une bonne mémoire des livres.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Que tu as des sentiments à nouveau ?

\- Je crois qu'avec toi, je peux apprendre ce que c'est. Apprends-moi Belle si tu le veux bien. Rends-moi mon coeur s'il te plait. »

Elle lui sourit avec sincérité et il se sentit bien comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans l'Organisation. Oui, retrouver ses sentiments était possible, avoir un coeur aussi. C'était certain.

Leurs visages se connectèrent naturellement, avec tendresse.

C'était une longue route qu'il faudrait parcourir pour apprendre à aimer, pour retrouver son coeur peut-être mais Zexion était prêt à le faire. Avec Belle à ses côtés, il s'en sentait capable. Alors, peut-être que Ienzo pourrait revenir ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Zexion ferait déjà très bien l'affaire. Pour la première fois de son existence, le numéro six se sentit totalement libre et il trouva cela particulièrement agréable.

« Dans mon coeur, toujours, il y aura un morceau de toi. »


End file.
